The Other Wolf Pack
by CassidyTheWolf
Summary: When Scarlett's pack runs into La Push, due to a vampire infestation, a cetain hot-headed wolf finds him imprint. What shocks him, though, is that this pack doesn't have imprints. Or the fact that Scarlett has her eye on one of her pack members, Adam. - Set during New Moon & up. Paul/OC
1. Chapter 1

**_Scarlett's Point of View_**

_Scarlett, keep running! _I try to do what my Alpha, and brother, Damian says. Although, it was coming increasing difficult. We had left our territory because vampires had traveled onto it, and there was too many for our small four-person pack to handle. We had been traveling for a week when we had arrived _here_. We never knew there were other tribal wolves, but here we are in La Push, Washington, being chased by a large pack of wolves. Whoops. I see a large russet-colored wolf charging at my younger cousin, Matt.

_Matt, watch out! _I yell at him, and just in time, too. The russet-wolf, that by the authority rising off of him was either the Alpha or Beta, lunged at Matt. Hate rose in my throat at the fact that somebody was trying to hurt an innocent thirteen-year-old boy. A loud growl rises in my throat as I spring towards the wolf.

_Scarr, no! _Adam yells through our pack-link. Him being the only smart person in our pack, I decided it would be best to listen to him. I leap away from him at th last moment, nut he swipes his paw at me, clawing my leg. I howl in pain, but keep on running. No way was I letting him kill me. No, my pack can't live without their awesome female Beta. Even though I'm female, and I phased just before Matt, Damian _had _to make me his Beta.

I'm his sister, therefore, I have Alpha blood coursing through my veins. I got super pissed when he told me that Adam was the Beta, and I had a major fit. I had known shapeshifters were real ever since Damian had phased three years ago. I just phased four months ago.

Adam had always been sensible, and let me have the Beta title, after I had learned to keep my anger at bay - most of the time. Damian had been super angry about that, and hadn't allowed me to make any decisions or anything a Beta would do. To top it off, since I'm his younger sister, he was super over-protective, and barely even let me do patrol. I gained his trust when I saved his butt from a leech. Killed it myself. Ever since then, he's been really cool about me being Beta.

We kept running, and we almost got to where we can smell their territory end. My light brown-greyish-black fur was starting to stain with the severness of the cut the russet-colored wolf had given me. It was already starting to heal from the fact that I'm a shapeshifter came in handy; healing faster, the speed, the fact that I'm no longer a shorty at 5'3, and I'm now 5'10. I used to constantly be teased by that, not bullied, teased.

There the border was, the border ending their territory. We could make it. I knew we could, we just have to- All of that was short lived when I realized the wolves were blocking our may from escape. The russet-wolf was right in front of me, and if wolves could smirk, he'd be doing it.

The injury he had given me was now healed, the only trace that it was ever there was the blood and the pink scar under my coat of thick fur. _Now what are we supposed to do? _I ask Damian as the wolves start closing in on us. I let out a menacing growl at them, and they return it. We were all growling now, and it was obviously not threatening from two wolves. There was Matt and then there was a sandy colored wolf from the other pack.

The obvious Alpha of the pack, a huge black wolf, a guess Russet- that't what I'm calling him now- is the Beta. Fair game. Well, anyways, the black wolf phased back, revealing a nude man in his mid-twenties. Probably twenty four or twenty five if I had to guess. He was far from attractive with his too-serious facial expression, and he had to be at leat 6'4. He was bulky in muscle, had a dark tan, eyes so dark they seemed black, and short-cropped, black hair. Most women would find him attractive, but he's not my type. Anyhow, I'm only eighteen.

"Phase back." He commanded. First, Damian phases back. Serious-Face took in Damian's apperance, sizing up the other Alpha. Second, Adam phased back. I'll admit it, I used to have a huge crush on Adam, and whenever I saw him naked I fangirled. But when the pack read my mind about, and found out, Damian teased me, but almost never gave Adam and I the same patrol time. Adam was a gentleman about, and explained that he only saw me as a sister.

Third, Matt phased back, timidly. Matt was the same height as me since he was male, but only thirteen. He was adorable- not right now, he's nude, and that sounded totally wrong! He's my cousin, oh my God, I need to get those images out of my head. Everybody looked at me, and Damian, Matt, and Adam chuckled. One specific wolf in their pack was staring at me, a silver colored wolf.

"Phase back!" Serious-Face shouted, irritated by my lack of phasing. I give him a wolfy grin while Adam steps forward, most likely going to explain I'm not phasing naked in front of a whole bunch of guys I don't know.

"Um, she's a, well, _she_." He explains before stepping back, obviously intimidated by Serious-Face. Aw, that's cute! Oh man, it's a good thing I'm the only one in wolf form right now, otherwise they would've all heard that.

"Do you have clothing with you?" He asks, directing it to me. I nod my wolf head, and he gestures for me to go behind a tree. I trot behind a big tree that would provide me with shelter from their eyesight. I had clothes, in a bag, tied around my ankle.

I phase back fro my wolf, and slip on the super-short, red and white basketball shorts, and a red, sleeveless croptop, that might as well be a bra. Okay, this isn't a perk about being shapeshifter, I basically have to dress like a whore for an easy change-out-of-clothes phase and because of my skin being warmer than others.

I walk around from the tree, leaving the bag on the ground. I position myself in between Matt and Adam. Damian glares at me, and grabs my wrist, tugging me to stand next to him. I sigh dramatically.

"If I must ..." I say. My gaze travels back to Silver, only to travel back to Russet. I don't trust him, it's as if he's daring me for a competiton. his eyes were widened, and I smirk at him.

"Are any of your pack members dangerous, with high anger issues?" Serious-Face demands. Matt, Damian, and Adam's eyes all travel to me. Okay, so I have an issue with phasing, I was sort of lying when I said Adam waited for me to gain my control. I kind of threatened him.

"Only if she's aggrivated." Damian says, staring at me with a warning glare. I glare right back at him.

"You're the only one who really aggrivates me, but there _is _a lot of your pack members, any of them highly annoying to the point I'll want to castrate them?" I ask, offering a fake sweet smile.

"Nobody aggrivate her, I don'y want Emily, Kim, or ... _Bella _in danger." The way he said Bella's name, I had a feeling he didn't like her. "Names?" He asks us. Matt, being his out-spoken self, offers his first.

"Matthew, but please, call me Matt." Serious-Face nods at him, and then turns to Damian with a raised eyebrow.

"Damian, the Alpha." He says, using a voice that he usually reserved for me when I was being a pain in the butt.

"The Beta?" Serious-Face asks, looking at Adam. Offensive! Can the female not be the Beta? Can't you sense the authority rising off of me. Adam obviously sensed my irritation because he swung his arm over my shoulder.

"That, would be her." Adam says with a shy grin. I beam brightly at him, his shocked expression pleasing me, but irritating me at the same time, if that makes sense.

"Scarlett, or Scarr. And, he's Adam." Adam gives me an appreciative look, and mouths a _thank you_. I just smile at him, and mouth an _of course_. I hear a growl, and both mine and Adam's eyes snap to the silver wolf who was baring his teeth at, not me, Adam.

"Back off, Silver." I say, standing in front of Adam. Adam pulls me out of the way, and gives me the look that says "I can handle my own battles, Scarr" I nod, and step out of the way. Serious-Face glares at Adam, Silver, and I, but then a look of understanding crosses his face. What the Hell?

"Are you guys a thing?" He asks pointing at Adam and I. Adam glares at him, shocking Damian, Matt, and I.

"You still haven't introduced yourself." Adam growls. I was honestly shocked, usually he would say that we're more like siblings, but this time ...? Wow. Damian was glaring at Adam, obviously noticing what he didn't say.

"Sam, and if I were you I would watch your tone with me. Come on, we're going back to my place to discuss this matter." He says, offering me a look of knowledge, and Adam a look of warning. Sam starts walking, but tugs on some shorts that were tied around his ankle. My pack does the same, and so does the other pack. What surprised me is when we started walking, Adam grabbed my hand.

The guy that had been the silver wolf growling as we walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Scarlett's Point Of View**_

We were just reaching the clearing of the forest, and Adam was still holding my hand. Throughout the whole walk, Sam and Damian had been discussing the fact that there is two packs, and what we do and don't have in common. Adam and I hadn't said a word, and Silver, Damian, and Sam kept throwing Adam hateful glares.

I had come to notice there was a girl staring longfully at Damian. When she had seen me staring she had glared, but I just gave her two thumbs up, and mouthed "go for it" leaving her grinning like a crazy person.

Matt had started talking to the other young boy, that I had learned was Seth. It was funny watching them argue over which of the wolf traits were the best. Damian and I had often done that, before the stupid leeches infestated our land, and we had to leave.

"Scarr! Come here." Damian calls. I take my hand out of Adam's and he looks at me. I give him a grin and a wave before jogging over to where Damian, Sam, and Russet stood.

"Hey, bro. What's up?" I ask as I fall into a walk besides Damian. He glares at me, and I hold my heart in "hurt."

"Adam and you aren't all of a sudden together, right?" My mouth falls open in surprise. _That's _what he wanted to talk about? Not the fact that I'm his Beta and there's another wolf pack. Wow.

"He made it clear what he saw me as, Damian. Unless he all of a sudden got a vist from Cupid or Aphrodite, I'm single and ready to mi-" Damian cuts me off with a laugh.

"You don't know what mingling is." He says, and then I feel an intense gaze on both of us. I flick my eyes around to see Silver staring at me and Wolf-Girl staring at Damian.

"Flirting?" I ask, while making the "I'll cut your throat" sign to Silver. His face deflates as I turn back to Damian for an answer. He nods with a chuckle.

"Yes, Scarlett, flirting." Russet says, surprising me. A look of surprise pops onto my face before I fix it with a glare.

"Mind your own buisness, Russet." I say in a warning tone. Sam lets out a small laugh, but masks it with a cough. And you wonder why I nicknamed him Serious-Face.

"Because my wolf is russet, eh?" He asks, amused. I bat my eyelashes at him with a fake smile. "What's your problem with me?" He asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Says the person who clawed me!" I yell, pointing my finger accusingly at him. I hear a loud growl from behind us, and Russet, Sam, Damian, and I all turn to see an enraged looking Silver.

"Paul, calm down!" Sam demands, using his Alpha tone. Paul lets out an unsatisfied growl as he lowers his head in submission.

"Oh, okay, that's Stalker-Boys name. I was starting to mentally-narrate him as Silver." I say in an oh tone. Damian rolls his eyes.

"Only you." He says, ruffling my hair.

"You mentally narate your life? That's not insane at all." One of them says, a tall guy seeming to be twenty one. He looked more like twenty seven, but I've learned to be able to tell shapeshifter's ages'.

He seemed to be about "Paul" or Adam's age.

"What's your name ... Critism-Dude." I decide with a nod. He laughs.

"Jared." I like Critism-Dude better, but oh well. I can't act too much like my regular self because we're trying to, like, not be killed because we were on their territory.

As we walk I see a small, happy looking house. It was yellow and white with flowers in several pots that lined the porch. It almost seemed like the house my "mother" lived in.

She left after I was born, and when I was thirteen Damian and I had been able to track her down. We had went to visit her, and she was a total bitch.

As we approach it, Sam turns to face Damian, Adam, Matt, and I with a glare, keeping it at Adam a little longer than the rest of us. Jerk.

"Do not stare, I will not hesitate to murder you." He gives us all a look, and his eyes linger on me a little longer. Except, he was staring at me with a look saying "I know something you don't" which was really pissing me off.

"Fuck off, I won't stare, whatever that means, if you stop staring at me. It's called being a hypocrite, you ass." I say before I could even think about it.

He growls at me, and takes a step forward. To say I'm shocked when Paul stands in front of me, would be an understatement. Freak.

"Step the Hell away from her, Sam." He growls, and grabs my wrist. I quickly tug away, and kick him in the shin. "Ow, fuck, bitch!" He yells. I could see he wasn't directing it at me, he was just in pain out of pure shock.

Adam didn't see it that way, though.

He lunged at Paul, and popped him in the jaw. They wrestle to the ground, punches thrown at each other. They were bothe about to phase when I knew I had to stop it.

"Enough!" I yell. Adam pushes himself away from Paul instantly since I used my Beta tone, and then stood next to me, grabbing my hand. I give his hand a tight squeeze, letting him know we were going to talk about this later.

Paul glares at Adam. "Get your filthy hands off of her!" He barked. He took a step forward, and I thought he was going to grab Adam. I'm surprised when he grabs me by my waist, and pulls me away from Adam. I thought he was going to pull me to his side, but he tosses me to the left. I let out a shriek as I thought I was going to fall to the ground, but I was pushed again, making me go upwards. I turn, and smile at Matt.

"Thanks, bro," I tell him. He shakes his head, and smirks at me.

"I'm thirteen, and I manage to stay out of more trouble than you." I shoot him a playful glare before turning to where Paul and Adam had phased into their wolves, and we're fighting. What pissed me off was that nobody was doing anything about them. What the hell?! They're going to kill each other! With an irritated growl, and me shoving Damian and Sam, I approach Adam and Paul.

Adam notices me coming, and stops fighting immediately. But Paul didn't, and when he swipes at Adam, I step in between them. His claw slashes my leg, and I let out a flow of violent curses as the pain makes me stumble and fall. I look at my leg with a glare; blood was streaming out violently.

Paul trots over to me, worry in his eyes. His leans forward, but Adam dives in front of him at the last moment.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Adam's Point of View_**

How fucking dare he hurt her? That's the only thing going through my mind as I tackle him to the ground. I bite through the silver wolfs leg, and claw his side. I was sure that I was going to leave him dead when I feel something slam hard into my side, and I go stumbling away from Paul.

I turn my head, preparing to growl at whoever pushed me away, but stop when I see Scarlett's brown, black, and grey wolf. It was obvious she had a slight limp, but she still managed to keep on her feet. Out of the corner of my eye, I see the silver wolf crawling towards her. I growl, then let out a loud bark at him. I was about to shove Scarlett out of the way, and tackle him, but Scarlett's voice stops me.

_Adam, no! He's not worth your time-anyhow I'm fine. Just a little blood loss, and some scar. It'll help express my name. Scar-lett_. I almost laugh, but I just huff at Paul one more time before trotting to Scarlett. It looked like Paul was going to stop me, but Sam shouted a 'no, Paul' at him. I was mentally smirking at him, but it stopped when Scarlett took a step, whimpered, then fell on the ground.

I was going to go over to her, but Damian glaring at me and moving to his sisters' side stopped me. My ears flattened against my head knowing that Damian was mad at me.

**_Damian's Point of View_**

Once I was by Scarlett, I pet her head once before looking at her leg. Paul had gotten her pretty deep, and her fur was matted in blood. I grab a piece of her torn fabric from when she phased, and pressed it to her leg to stop the bleeding.

"Phase back." I told her, gently. I wanted to be mad at her, but it was difficult to do when she can't even hold her head up. I was exceptionally worried because we had discovered Scarlett heals faster than humans, but still heals a little slower than us-allowing her to lose enough blood to pass out at the current moment.

Scarlett gives me the look, the look that says 'I'll be naked!', then let's her head fall into the ground with a huff of annoyance. I look to Sam.

"Can you guys leave? She doesn't have any clothes, and I need to see her cuts." I explain, and pet down her fur again. Sam nods.

"I could bring some of my fiancée's clothing for her to change into." He offered. I nod, grateful for his offer.

"Yes, please. Thank you." Sam looks to his pack members, and nods his head.

"Let's go." They all trot after him, Paul giving Scarlett one last look. Sam had explained to me what an imprint was, and that Scarlett was Paul's imprint. The problem with that though is that, I refuse to let my baby sister be with anyone that is a potential threat to Scarlett. Paul had just sliced open her leg; I don't want them together.

"Adam, Matt, go with Sam." I tell them. Adam, looking frustrated, obeyed-already knowing my patience was running thin with him. Matt walked over to Scarlett and I real quick. I was surprised to have him give me an awkward side hug, and pet Scarlett's fur down.

"Hope ya feel better, cuz." He said before running after the pack and Adam. Scarlett lets out a whine, gaining my attention. I look down at her, and pike her shoulder blade.

"Phase back, sis." I whisper softly. I hear the cracking of bones, and then Scarlett lay there, naked. I kiss her forehead as she lets out a groan.

"Fuck, he has sharp claws. Is it almost healed?" I chuckle at the fact that even as she's lying on the floor in pain, she's still able to be herself, and not whimpering in pain. I look at her leg, and see three red marks, obviously scars. Other than some dry blood, though, it was fine.

"You're good." I inform her. She lets out a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness! I thought I was going to have to... _Rest_." She says the word as if its poisoning. I let out a laugh, but stop when I hear leaves crunching. I see Matt jogging towards us, some clothes in hand.

"Here." He says, tosses me the clothes, and runs off, not wanting to see his cousin nude. I chuckle as I pass Scarlett the sweats and hoodie.

"Thanks." She says, and I look away as she gets dressed into them. "Okay." I hear her say. "Let's go decide our fate." Then she literally skipped to the house.

**A/N**

**Hey, I'm sorry that I take a long time to update, but I have school, I'm writing a story that I hope to publish on Amazon, and I have severe depression that nobody knows about except my cousin. I might not update for a while because I'm thinking of talking to my doctor about thoughts of suicide, and me cutting, so I'll be dealing with all that medical shit. I'm probably not going to though, so I'll update sometime next week of possible. Thanks if you understand :)**


End file.
